My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected, Vol. 8
359 |Publisher = |Release date = November 19, 2013 October 29, 2019 |ISBN = ISBN 978-4-09-451451-3 (regular edition) ISBN 978-4-09-451453-7 (limited edition) ISBN 978-1-97-538413-5 |previous = Volume 7.5 |next = Volume 9 }} is the eighth official volume of ''My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected light novel series. Synopsis This loner's web of relationships is only getting more tangled... The school trip has left a bad taste in everyone's mouths, and as the Service Club tries to maintain its daily routine, someone comes to them with a request regarding the election for student council president. However, when the three club members squabble over how to fix the problem, they go their separate ways! Hachiman Hikigaya knows his relationships can't stay the same forever, yet he's certain he himself is incapable of change. When he finds something worth protecting, will his methods be to everyone's benefit, or will they be another colossal mistake? Chapters Chapter 1 - "Needless to say, Komachi Hikigaya's wrath is there. Shizuka Hiratsuka brings Iroha to the Service Club, who doesn't want to run for presidency and asks the club for help. Yukino disagrees with Hachiman Hikigaya's methods. Chapter 2 - "For some reason, Iroha Isshiki smells of danger." Chapter 3 - "Haruno Yukinoshita is thoroughly unfathomable." Chapter 4 - "Quietly, Yukino Yukinoshita resolves herself." Chapter 5 - "Right to the end, Hayato Hayama just can't understand it." Chapter 6 - "And so Yui Yuigahama declares." Yukino decides to run for presidency. Yui decides to run also because a club without Yukino means it will cease to exist due to her attention to one thing at a time. Chapter 7 - "Needless to say, Komachi Hikigaya's kindness is there." Hachiman goes gets help and finds a solution to Iroha's problem. By faking Twitter accounts and impersonating candidacy members, Hachiman manages to convince Iroha to become the new president because of not wanting to lose to Yukino/Yui along with many supporters in her hands. It won't be a win that makes her look bad/lose face. Chapter 8 - "With the time is ripe, Hachiman Hikigaya makes his speech." Finally, Hachiman gives the conclusion of the request to the Service Club and thus Hachiman disappeared the reason for the two to participate as a candidate for election. Yui figured out what Hachiman did. But things didn't go back to normal as before in the club. Chapter 9 - "The room no longer smells of tea." Characters * Characters not in glossary * Differences, Omissions, and References While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here. Trivia * The limited edition of this volume was released with an art books by Ponkan8 and guest illustrators. Gallery Cover Volume 8.png|Regular edition Cover Volume 8 Limited.png|Limited edition Volume 8-1.jpg Volume 8-2.jpg Volume 8-3.jpg Volume 8-4.jpg Volume 8-5.jpg Volume 8-6.jpg Volume 8-7.jpg Volume 8-8.jpg Category:Light Novels